Juna Ayumi
Juna Ayumi is a pirate and the navigator of the Eternal Flame Pirates. She was the third member to join the crew. She has gained a current bounty 3,000,000. Appearance Ayumi is a slim, young woman with brown hair and eyes of a lighter shade of brown. Before the Timeskip Fuhai Village Arc When Ayumi was first seen, she wore a plain, dark blue, short-sleeved shirt and tight low-rider jeans. Her brown hair reached down to her lower back. Barricade Pirates Arc Ayumi wears a dark blue and gray elaborate top and a turquoise, short skirt. Personality Ayumi is one of the smarter members of the Eternal Flame Pirates. Ayumi is an emotional, strong-willed person who puts in effort to much of the things she does. Although it isn't to the same extent as some other people, Ayumi is an enthusiastic person, although she tends to act more collected and shy around Shizuka. When first seen, Ayumi doesn't like pirates, although she made an exception after meeting Shizuka, being the not very sharp person he is, Ayumi barely even recognized him as the evil people she thought pirates were at the time. Ayumi decides to join the Eternal Flame Pirates, liking the idea of Shizuka's dream. After joining, she shows to care for the crew and is willing to risk her life for it. Relationships Crew Laval Shizuka Ayumi originally had a hatred for pirates and didn't want to ever be one. After meeting Shizuka, she was able to make an exception and decided to join his crew. . Ayumi has occasionally performed some subtle flirting around him, and starting to turn slightly red after seeing Shizuka after the timeskip in his outfit that now reveals his more muscular chest. Ayumi is willing to risk his life for Shizuka as he was the one to give her the people that she considers friends in her crew. After crossing the Grand Line, Ayumi starts to question why she feels so panicked around Shizuka while Shizuka was questioning why he would want to protect Ayumi even more than his brother. Ayumi accepts the fact that she has fallen in love with Shizuka they first met, simultaneously with Shizuka. The two are currently unaware of their romantic feelings for each other. Laval Zandro Ayumi cares for Zandro as he is the first mate of the Eternal Flame Pirates, as well as the older brother of the Eternal Flame Pirates. She is able to trust Zandro with some tasks that she wouldn't be able to let in the hands of Shizuka, as Zandro is much stronger and smarter than his younger brother, Shizuka. Kasa Miyako Ayumi appears to have become great friends with Miyako, since her introduction in the Taigi Family Arc. She also doesn't take as much of a notice in her height, as most do, including Shizuka. They also appear to good along with each other, slightly more than others, not including Shizuka. Shira Masami After she treated Ayumi with her medical skills, Ayumi has ever since been grateful towards Masami. They have also appeared to have become good friends. Enemies World Government Ayumi believes that the World Government is a corrupt system, and that it could be a lot better. Being a pirate, and the fact that she is affiliated with the Eternal Flame Pirates, makes her naturally wanted by the World Government. Marines After coming from a town that was led by a corrupt, Marine squadron, Ayumi has developed a hatred towards the Marines. She believes that the Marines are just as, if not more corrupt than the World Government. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship At some point of time before meeting Shizuka, Ayumi learned how to wield a sword, and is extremely elegant and skilled in the way she handles with it. Ayumi is extremely precise in handling her blade, being able to strike her opponents accurately, being able to deal minor stabs, or deep cuts in wherever she aims. She has wielded the same blade since first meeting Shizuka, and carries it wherever she goes. She is also able to precisely deflect a cannonball with blade. Physical Abilities Ayumi's physical strength isn't quite able to compare to other pirates, and is especially dwarfed compared to people with high levels of strength such as Shichibukai, Supernovas, and Admirals. The only reason she is able to hold her own in battle is because of her skills with her blade. Ayumi, is more useful as a supporting fighter when on the battlefield. Although she is not as skilled in fighting as most of her crew mates, she is able to hold her own against more weaker enemies, such as the average marine soldier or pirate. Miscellaneous Skills Ayumi has shown to be a great artist, which she proves normally, as it is something she often does. Ayumi was the one to draw the crew's flag, in response to the flag design when it was drawn by Shizuka. She was also the one to design her blade's sheathe. History Past Childhood Ayumi lived a life that anyone would consider to be normal, until some point after she turned fourteen. One day, pirates would invade and destroy her village, which is what would lead to her developing a deep hatred for pirates. Then after that, the Marines sent one of their strongest squads to act as a security in the village, although they were corrupt, and all they were really known to do was harass the citizens, which would act as fuel to Ayumi's hatred towards pirates. Afterwards, she started going to her village's local dojo to develop in hand-to-hand combat, as well as swordsmanship, and also practiced her aim with a pistol in case pirates were to invade once more. She had studied maps and navigational skills if she were to ever leave the village. East Blue Saga Fuhai Village Arc The Idiot Pirate Ayumi was continuing with her day, being harassed by the Marines of Fuhai Village, drawing in her pocket-sized sketchbook. Although this day was different, as a man about her age, with black, spiky hair came up to her and asked her where he could get food. Ayumi was soon to notice something about this man: his memory was too terrible, as he kept coming back to be reminded where it was, even though she gave the directions as simple as, "Go that way, and you'll know when you see it." The man kept coming back to the point of Ayumi decided to walk him there. Along the way, this man would reveal his name as Laval Shizuka, and that he was going to become a powerful and feared pirate who is known across the world. This triggering her hatred towards pirates, Ayumi drew her blade and tried to cut him, although realizing his body was made of fire. Giving up, she'd give Shizuka her name, and continue to walk him to the market, feeling as if she had to do everything he'd ask her to do. When they got to a part of a town with more Marines, they'd start to harass Ayumi, Shizuka would try to help, but ultimately be rejected by this Marines. Noticing Shizuka about to life a fist, Ayumi convinced him it was alright, calming him down. As they would start to walk away, Ayumi would tell Shizuka how they were some of the stronegst Marine soliders in the East Blue, and he should be careful. She also stated how she'd do anything to leave the village. Shizuka would state how he didn't believe they would be that powerful, turning around. Ayumi would try to stop him, although her hands would pass through his flame body. Ayumi would then watch Shizuka defeat two of the Marines both with one punch. Shizuka would then say how if they thought that hurt, another man named Laval Zandro was on the island and was stronger than him, how he was affiliated with him and described his appearance. Afterwards, they'd continue to walk, but without Shizuka and Ayumi's knowledge, the two Marines went to go back and report of Shizuka, Zandro, and Ayumi. When they got there, Ayumi felt she should stay with Shizuka. After sometime, the town's speaker would eventually state of Shizuka and Zandro's names and appearance, as well as Ayumi, and that they were to be captured by Marines. Shizuka would then have to fight the Marines, as they were trying to take him. Watching Shizuka, Ayumi wanted to help, but wasn't at the caliber of the Marines. The Laval Zandro Shizuka talked about would eventually show up to help battle the Marines, showing to be extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. They eventually defeated the Marines in the area. Shizuka would then take Ayumi's hand reminding her of how she'd do anything to leave the village. They'd then run to the docks and they'd defeat Marines while running, Ayumi taking some out by surprise, remembering how corrupt they are. They'd get to a ship and immediately leave, using Shizuka's power to propel the ship. Shizuka would state how she was now part of the crew. Ayumi realized how Shizuka and Zandro appeared to have little to no navigational knowledge. She then said she would be the navigator of the crew that she found out was called the Eternal Flame Pirates. Taigi Family Arc Another Corrupt Village The Eternal Flame Pirates decided to go to an island they saw in the distance to resupply. As he was hungry, Shizuka decided to go somewhere to eat, leaving Zandro and herself at the ship. She started to think about going to eat with Shizuka. She was about to go, but Zandro stated how they shouldn't have let Shizuka go off alone, the two going to find Shizuka. They eventually found him, along with and girl of below average height and found out that Shizuka had battled the heir to the village's ruler, as well as his bodyguards. Shizuka revealed the heir's name was Taigi Kuroda. Kuroda later came back with more guards, although they were ultimately defeated. Kuroda would challenge the entire crew, clearly trying to act cool, although Shizuka wanted to fight him, as the others didn't want to touch the man of a skinny and pale body. Kuroda was ultimately defeated, running for his parents. Shizuka and Zandro's First Somewhat Hard Battle Kuroda's parents eventually came, who were revealed to be Taigi Junichiro and Hamano, and although they appeared to be somewhat strong, Junichiro appeared to be much stronger. Shizuka and Zandro went to fight the family, Ayumi and Miyako watching. Shizuka took Kuroda and Hamano, while Zandro took Junichiro. Surprisingly, the two brothers appeared to be completely outmatched, the fight appearing to have ending with the two on the ground. The brothers on the ground, the Taigi family started to leave, although Shizuka shouted to came back, and they both got up. They started stretching and Shizuka stated that that was false hope and their hits helped to loosen their joints. The Taigi family came at them with same groupings as before, although this time, they defeated the family by a landslide. Afterwards, Shizuka introduced the small girl as Kasa Miyako. The corrupt family was utterly defeated, their bodyguards and the family scared off the island. As they were unjust, the civilians were happy, cheering on the Eternal Flame Pirates. Miyako was going to say goodbye to them, but Shizuka decided to ask her to be the crew's cook. She accepted, although she wanted to pack and say goodbye to her loved ones. Afterwards, she did both tasks, and came to the ship. They then left with a cook on the ship. When the Taigi family went, they reported the Eternal Flame Pirates, giving them increased bounties, stating that they took out another village's defenses, but at the same time they had heard that they were unfair leaders, taking the family into prison, as well as increasing the Eternal Flame Pirates' bounties, giving Shizuka a new bounty of 6,000,000, Zandro a new bounty of 4,000,000, Ayumi a new bounty of 3,000,000, and finally, Miyako had gained a first bounty of 3,000,000. Barricade Pirates Arc An Ill Navigator Due to being outside by the ocean and the cold air, Ayumi eventually caught a cold from doing so. Ayumi asked the crew to stop somewhere, as without her, the navigator, they wouldn't have a clue of where to go, although Ayumi thought Shizuka could his warm body heat to make her better. Shizuka then commanded the crew to go to an island he saw in the distance. When they got to the island, Shizuka and Zandro took Ayumi to find a doctor, leaving Miyako on guard at the ship. They asked people where a doctor was, and they were led to one named Shira Masami. Shizuka put her in a bed, and they left her there to get rest. A Sudden Rise Later on, Ayumi woke up, due to the sound of Shizuka running. Ayumi had now better, which made Shizuka very happy to hear, although Shizuka had appeared to have been beaten up. She then said how Masami was now in the crew, and would be the crew's doctor, in case this were to happen once more. He then talked about a huge man that he had beat the crap of, and how he was able to hit himself, which explained how Shizuka appeared beaten. He then said how it was the strongest pirate in the East Blue and Shichibukai that he had beaten. Ayumi then said that she wasn't surprised as Shizuka was amazing to her, although Shizuka didn't hear and Ayumi acted as if she didn't say it. Shizuka then revealed how Marines would be there, and that he now had a bounty of 30,000,000. After hearing, Ayumi then suggested they should leave, afterwards they left the village, and went out to sea once more. After the crew left Koimitto Village, Ayumi saw Shizuka on the deck of the ship, looking out towards the ocean. Ayumi managed to summon the courage to approach him and try to start a conversation, although it led to a silence. Shizuka told Ayumi that he felt that they and the crew were ready to enter the Grand Line, which slightly startled Ayumi. She told Shizuka that she didn't think they were ready, and that only Shizuka and Zandro are capable of surviving in the Grand Line, to which Shizuka responded that to protect her from whatever she can't handle, and asked where they could enter the Grand Line. Ayumi told Shizuka they were actually rather close to Reverse Mountain, one of the entrances to the Grand Line. A crew meeting was called by Shizuka and he stated that they were going to go to the Grand Line, a statement which surprised many, Zandro being good with it. The crew eventually all settled on going to the Grand Line, and sailed forth towards Reverse Mountain. Along the mountain, the maneuvering was helped with Shizuka's flames used as thrusters. Ayumi went to her ship room, where she accepted that she was in love with Shizuka.Category:Eternal Flame Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Fuhai Village Characters